Justice League Dark (Prime Earth)
Madame Xanadu organizes the group called Justice League Dark when she foresees a terrible future only they can prevent. They are assembled to stop the Enchantress when she goes on a rampage after being separated from her host June Moone. Enchantress begins to go insane and Xanadu gives her the names of those working against her. John Constantine and Zatanna work together to cast incantations. Madame Xanadu has Shade the Changing Man reluctantly recruit Mindwarp. Deadman tries to protect June, but Enchantress finally captures her when Shade messes up a spell. The team meets for the first time in their final battle with Enchantress, which ends when Constantine bonds her to June Moone again. He sacrifices her life to protect hundred of others. When Xanadu tries to rally them as a team, they all angrily refuse her. Eventually Constantine, Deadman, Shade and Zatanna begin having horrible nightmares and visit Xanadu again. She reveals that these are visions of what will come if they don't form a team, and they become the Justice League Dark. Rise of the Vampires Andrew Bennett is killed and his death releases Cain, a primordial evil known as the sire of all vampires. This is the apocalypse they were assembled to prevent, and Xanadu takes all of them to fight him in Gotham City. Constantine and Deadman are sent into the afterlife to bring back Bennett, while Xanadu barters for power with the Crystal One. Bennett struggles with his purpose in Purgatory. Cain steals magic from the League members and uses it to erase the vampire weaknesses, making his army unstoppable. Xanadu balances the scales by allowing Bennett to share Cain's power. Shade finally has a complete mental breakdown and loses control of the M-Vest, leaving the League and slipping into the Area of Madness where he can finally be happy with his girlfriend Kathy George. Mary, Queen of Blood assists the League but they are nowhere near powerful enough to stop Cain. Constantine and Deadman are unable to convince Bennett to return, but he eventually comes back on his own wielding god-like powers. Bennett beheads Cain and takes control of the vampire army, making them peaceful. Constantine warns him that they'll come after him if they need to, and Bennett promises the team a favor for helping his friends. The Black Room Steve Trevor of A.R.G.U.S. commissions the team for another mission, giving them the official codename Justice League Dark. For their services Constantine is promised ten minutes alone in the Black Room, the government's secret depository of mystic artifacts. They are sent to extract Doctor Mist and take down Felix Faust. Andrew Bennett and A.R.G.U.S. agent Black Orchid accompany Constantine, Deadman and Zatanna. Faust is discovered to be holding a map to the Books of Magic. Constantine takes them back to the House of Mystery to decide what to do. Bennett quits the team, but Constantine reveals he can recall visitors to the House at any time. When they open the map, it releases the Demons Three. The Demons steal the map for their master and travel to A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters, breaking Faust out of confinement. The League teleport in to fight the Demons, and Constantine finally gets access to the Black Room. Faust reveals that he manipulated them into opening the map for him, and Doctor Mist betrays the team by blasting Constantine in the head. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Justice League Dark is notable for using many characters from the unofficial Vertigo Universe in the mainstream DCU, which had been off-limits for editorial reasons until Flashpoint.Karen Berger Confirms DC Characters to Leave Vertigo This began with characters like John Constantine and Swamp Thing appearing during Brightest Day.Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing Peter Milligan writes the series as a spiritual successor to his earlier work on Flashpoint: Secret Seven.Peter Milligan interview | Trivia = * During creator Peter Milligan's run, the team did not actually call themselves Justice League Dark. They were unnamed until Jeff Lemire had Steve Trevor give them an A.R.G.U.S. codename. | Recommended = * :* Justice League Dark: In the Dark :* I, Vampire: Rise of the Vampires :* Justice League Dark: The Black Room | Links = * * Justice League Dark Guide at Magical Word Palace }}